


Coffee to go

by Ravelen



Series: Breakfast at Magnus' [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravelen/pseuds/Ravelen
Summary: It’s not the beginning of Alec knowing Magnus, nor is it the beginning of their relationship, but it is the beginning of Alec understanding something about Magnus – that there is very little he won’t do for those he cares about.





	Coffee to go

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny ficlet to start off a series of random stories that have been bugging me, all loosely based around breakfast at Magnus'...more to be added as and when.

In the beginning there is Alec, and Alec falls asleep on the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s couch. 

It’s not the beginning of Alec knowing Magnus, nor is it the beginning of their relationship, but it is the beginning of Alec understanding something about Magnus – that there is very little he won’t do for those he cares about.

Everything is golden when Alec wakes, from the sunlight streaming through the tall windows, to the tips of Magnus' hair. The warlock is placing delicate cups down on the coffee table as Alec blinks the sleep from his eyes. The warm light catches on the thread in Magnus’ tunic, on the glittered make up beneath his eyes. 

Somehow it is comforting that this put together man can fall asleep on his couch, just like Alec, can sleep in his clothes and his makeup and wake up to stumble through the morning like a regular man. Like he isn't an incredibly powerful being, fifty times out of Alec's league and capable of taking Alec's breath away with a mere glance, never mind his words.

_You've unlocked something in me._

Well fuck if that isn't the scariest, most confusing, most exhilarating thing Alec has ever heard in his life.

Alec has always dreamed of meeting…someone. Of pushing aside the pining for the boys he’d crushed on over the years for something real. When he had, he’d maybe imagined another Shadowhunter boy, someone older than him who would approach Alec, since he couldn’t imagine himself ever taking that step. He’d thought they’d maybe meet in secret, couldn’t imagine they’d be able to be open about anything, but that was alright. He’d pictured private, knowing looks, careful touches when no one was looking. 

He hadn’t imagined someone like Magnus, because how could he? Someone who wears his heart on his sleeve, who makes his attraction to Alec so blatant that Alec blushes to the tips of his ears every time he is around. Scared, confused, exhilarated, Alec is all those things every time he sees him. Even here, alone in Magnus’ loft, where no one can see that his cheeks pink, that his pulse quickens. 

“Stay for breakfast,” Magnus tries. “I conjure a mean Belgian waffle.”

 _YES_ , Alec thinks. “No,” he says.

Magnus talks about open hearts, and Alec finds himself blurting out that he trusts him. The revelation that this is true is all those things at once again – scary, confusing, exhilarating. 

Alec pulls the door to Magnus’ loft closed behind him and pauses there a moment, shutting his eyes. Magnus is such a surprise; a complete revelation. Never mind questioning everything he’s ever heard about warlocks, he’s questioning all he’s ever thought about men. 

Alec’s never met anyone like Magnus. What he did for Luke was amazing. What he does to Alec is something else.

Alec takes a slow, deep breath in and holds it for a second before letting it go. What is he doing? He’s Alec Lightwood. He doesn’t drink cocktails with fancy warlocks and fall asleep on their couch. He doesn’t seriously consider staying for breakfast, if only for a second. 

_Which is a shame on more than one level,_ he thinks, lips twisting. He could have done with that coffee. 

Alec raises his hand to scrub it over his face and suddenly finds himself clutching a Starbucks to-go cup, his palm warm from the hot drink it contains. He jumps, almost dropping the coffee. Is it coffee? He sniffs tentatively at the cup. Definitely coffee. 

He turns a moment and regards the door behind him, still closed. A smile on his lips, he sips the hot drink gratefully. Black, no sugar, just as he likes it. It warms his belly on his journey back to the Institute, almost as much as his thoughts, as they continually stray to Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - kudos and comments are <3
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ravelens) if you want to say hi :)


End file.
